Dark Future Zone 3
Dark Future Zone 3 (MAP66), abbreviated as DFZ3, is the third act of Dark Future Zone, the tenth Hyper Level in SRB2: TLL. Here you encounter Brak Eggman in a space-themed arena with low gravity. Attacks This boss has five attacks that he uses in his attack pattern, and it is important to know what to do in the case of each one he does, and which order the attacks come in: * Cannonballs: Eggman will shoot cannonballs at you in a regular interval. You can easily dodge them if you keep moving, and it's useful to strafe left and right, using the gaps between the shots to move. He will only use this attack while he is on the center platform. * Goop: Eggman will shoot goop at you very rapidly. Jump around the four outer platforms to avoid the attack. Getting hit by the goop, or stepping on it after it's already landed will freeze you. If you get frozen, he will jump on you, making it very unlikely for you to dodge the hit. He can use this attack regardless of where he is. * Missile: He simply fires a cluster of missiles at you. Dodging them is simple. He will use this attack after using his Goop attack. * Jump: Periodically, Eggman will jump to a different platform. During the first part of the battle, he will jump from the center platform to an outer one after he uses the missile attack. He will then jump back to the center one after he uses the goop and the missiles on the outer platform. After six hits, he will simply jump from outer platform to outer platform. * Melee attack: If you are above his head, he'll try to punch you. If you move quickly, it is easily dodged. He won't use this attack if he's using any of his other ones. Strategy This boss can't be hit by conventional means; there are two other ways, however: * The first way is to get him to use his melee attack, and then dodge it; he'll hit himself instead. Sonic and Tails will be able to get over his head at the peak of their jump if he's on the center platform and you jump from an outer one. Knuckles will have to climb the floating platforms on the outer rim. As Sonic, you can't get him to use this attack while he's on an outer platform. * The second way to hit him is to jump onto one of the missiles he fires. You'll then be able to steer it and aim it towards him. Make sure to jump off before you hit him, or you'll get hurt. After 6 hits, the boss will jump to an outer platform and destroy the center platform. This means a few things: * He will no longer use his cannonballs, his attack pattern is now Missile, Jump, Goop. * Unless you are Tails or Knuckles, you can no longer get him to use his melee attack. You will have to use the Missile strategy for the last two hits. It's easier to hit him midair if you are on the opposite platform that he is on. If you attempt to attack him from the side platform, he might bump into you or easily avoid the missile. * In this mode, if Brak Eggman does the Missile+Jump attack and lands at the time you have a missile in your hands, he will use his goop attack nonstop until you let go of the missile. To hit him, you must grab the missile, fly up, and hit the boss midair, or steer the missile towards him and then quickly jump off before the goop hits you.